Beloved
by Lady Memory
Summary: S. Valentino: Severus trova una foto strappata a metà, e i ricordi cominciano a fluire… ITALIAN ONLY.


**Titolo: Beloved**

**Tipologia:** One Shot

**Rating:** Per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo/sentimentale

**Personaggi:** Non posso dirvelo…

**Pairing:** Sorpresa…

**Epoca: **Indovinatela voi...

**Avvertimenti:** Oh be', dopo tutto quello che ho detto, che altro posso aggiungere qui?  
**  
Riassunto: **Severus trova una foto strappata a metà, e i ricordi cominciano a fluire…

_**Disclaimer: **__I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi originali, ove presenti, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.  
Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa._

**Nota:** Questa storia è stata scritta nel febbraio 2019 per la Sfida di S. Valentino proposta dal sito Il Calderone di Severus.  
Un'ultima precisazione: mi scuso per il titolo in inglese, ma è una parola che mi è sempre piaciuta moltissimo e che, non so perché, non mi suona altrettanto coinvolgente in italiano.

****************

**BELOVED (Adorata)**

Severus Snape si chinò e raccolse la foto. Era vecchia e sbiadita, ma soprattutto, presentava un bordo destro irregolare e sfrangiato. Infatti, era stata strappata a metà, lungo la verticale.

Il mago si sedette sul letto e la osservò, tenendola quasi con reverenza tra le lunghe dita sottili. Sentiva le lacrime montare inesorabilmente, e quel familiare nodo alla gola che preludeva al pianto sin da quando era bambino.

No, non era cambiato molto da allora: le emozioni avevano sempre avuto buon gioco con lui, lo avevano esposto allo scherno dei compagni e alle risate dei bulli di turno. L'unico modo di sopravvivere era stato mantenere un atteggiamento sprezzante, ma nella sua anima i sentimenti ribollivano come le pozioni che cuoceva nel calderone.

Severus rimase immobile a fissare quella mezza foto: adesso le emozioni si andavano quietando, trasformandosi in qualcosa di dolcissimo. La ragazza che era chiusa in quel rettangolo sbiadito gli sorrideva, facendo ondeggiare i capelli con quell'aria sbarazzina che ricordava così bene. La foto non era più fedele ad una realtà che era ormai cambiata, ma lui riconosceva ogni minimo dettaglio, ogni piccolo particolare…

Quanto tempo era passato da allora? Quanti ricordi, quanti anni avevano allargato le loro ali sulla sua vita, riempiendo di un significato così profondo quell'immagine? E quanti ne sarebbero passati ancora, stendendo dita polverose su quel sorriso?

Ma no, per lui il tempo non sarebbe mai passato. Quella foto si ravvivava sotto i suoi occhi lucidi di lacrime, e i contorni si sfuocavano, rendendo la giovane donna ancora più desiderabile…

_"Sempre!"_ Ripeté dentro di sé come un giuramento, per poi chinarsi a baciare quell'immagine adorata.

_"Beloved!"_ mormorò, aspirando il profumo aspro che scaturiva da quel rettangolo di carta e perdendosi ancora una volta nelle memorie che riusciva ad evocare così potentemente…

********

La porta si aprì, e Severus si raddrizzò di scatto con aria colpevole, battendo le palpebre e stringendo la mezza foto con più energia di quanto sarebbe stato necessario.

Sua moglie sorrise con affetto a quel tentativo di ricomporsi. Con aria scherzosa, sollevò un'altra mezza foto e gliela mostrò divertita.

"Allora, Severus, sei riuscito a trovare la tua metà anche quest'anno?"

Il mago contemplò la donna, scuotendo la testa con aria teatralmente indignata.

"Non è giusto, Hermione! Ogni anno complichi le cose! Non sarebbe più semplice scambiarci un regalo come si fa per ogni anniversario? Perché dobbiamo fare questa caccia al tesoro ad ogni S. Valentino?"

Hermione andò a sedersi sul letto vicino a lui e gli passò teneramente una mano sui capelli, liberandogli gli occhi dalla frangia che da sempre si ostinava a velarne lo sguardo.

"Perché è bello ricordare," confessò. "È bello rivivere quei momenti. Non piace anche a te?"

Severus guardò nuovamente la foto. La donna che vi era ritratta era giovane e radiosa; aveva capelli ondulati morbidi e castani, e due meravigliosi occhi color nocciola che lo scrutavano lampeggiando maliziosi.

Poi il mago si volse a guardare la donna che gli era seduta accanto. Capelli e sopracciglia si erano imbiancati, come d'altronde i suoi, e su quel viso che ora gli sorrideva, il tempo aveva steso una rete inesorabile di grinze, tracciando la mappa degli anni su quella pelle una volta così fresca. Ma il sorriso era rimasto lo stesso, caldo, luminoso e incredibilmente ammaliante.

Severus si incantò a guardare sua moglie, ed Hermione, accortasi della profondità di quello sguardo, arrossì.

"Ti ricordi, vero?" disse allora per spezzare l'emozione che sentiva crescere dentro di sé.

"Mi ricordo," confermò gravemente Severus. "Si chiamava Everard Gilbert…"

"Ed era supplente di Astronomia," proseguì la moglie mentre i suoi occhi prendevano uno scintillio divertito.

"Tu avevi rotto il fidanzamento con Ronald Weasley…" mormorò lui, scrutandola come se la vedesse per la prima volta.

"Per fortuna!" esclamò Hermione, scoppiando in una risata divertita.

"E poi sei venuta a Hogwarts per prendere il diploma di pozionista emerito ed andare a lavorare al S. Mungo," continuò Severus testardamente, tirandosi indietro e accigliandosi come se quei ricordi fossero particolarmente sgradevoli.

"Suvvia, vieni al dunque," lo incitò Hermione con un sorriso sempre più largo. "Era il giorno di S. Valentino, ed Everard mi aveva invitato ad una serata astrologica sulla torre."

Severus strinse i pugni. "Non c'è niente di divertente!" sibilò.

"Davvero?" sorrise Hermione e gli si strinse contro. "Permettimi di dissentire. Non sono mai stata così felice di veder apparire la tua sagoma sui gradini e di sentirti ringhiare nel tuo tono più acido: '_Ci stiamo godendo la serata, signor Gilbert?'_"

Severus tentò di liberarsi dall'abbraccio di sua moglie, ma ad onor del vero, non fu un tentativo troppo determinato. Hermione gli appoggiò il capo contro la spalla.

"Non sapevo più cosa fare per farti capire che mi interessavi," si giustificò, nascondendo il viso contro di lui e sussurrando come se gli stesse rivelando un segreto. "Ogni volta che ti venivo vicino, scappavi come se fossi stata un Ungaro Spinato."

"Va bene, va bene," bofonchiò lui, tenendola stretta. "Fammi vedere la mia metà."

Hermione si illuminò e gli tese la foto che ancora stringeva in mano. Con molta gentilezza, il mago riunì le due mezze foto, e a quel punto, accadde un fenomeno singolare: l'immagine si fece nuovamente nitida e mostrò una giovane donna che si stringeva ridente ad un uomo dall'aria seria ed impacciata. Si tenevano per mano, e ogni tanto lei alzava il viso a cercare quello di lui, e allora i loro sguardi si facevano così intenti e così assorbiti l'uno nell'altra che la foto sembrava vibrare ancora di emozione.

"Era S. Valentino, Severus," mormorò lei, prendendogli una mano e baciandogliela con tenerezza. "E sarò per sempre grata a Everard per avermi invitato a quella noiosissima serata astronomica."

Severus prese un respiro profondo e si girò per stringersi nuovamente a sua moglie. Ci fu un momento di silenzio in cui a Severus parve di sentir fondersi insieme il battito dei loro cuori. Poi Hermione sembrò improvvisamente ricordare.

"Merlino, Severus, dobbiamo affrettarci! I ragazzi ci stanno aspettando, e se non scendiamo subito, verranno a cercarci!"

"Avevo sperato in un pochino più di intimità quest'anno," brontolò lui, senza accennare ad allentare il suo abbraccio.

"Oh, non ti preoccupare," sorrise gaiamente Hermione. " I ragazzi andranno via subito dopo pranzo… Ma sai, ormai per loro è diventata una tradizione. E poi i nipoti vogliono sentire da noi la storia di come il nonno e la nonna si sono incontrati la sera di S. Valentino di quarantacinque anni fa."

Qui Hermione fece una pausa e aggiunse con aria sbigottita. "Santo cielo!" esclamò. "Avevo dimenticato che ormai siamo diventati bisnonni!"

"Già," disse tetramente Severus, anche se una luce d'orgoglio nello sguardo smentiva quel tono cupo. "Tua nipote Jane ha sempre avuto fretta…"

"Oh, Severus!" finse di essere indignata lei. "Ma se hai sempre detto che Jane è tutta il tuo ritratto!"

"Mentivo," disse lui placidamente, sciogliendosi dall'abbraccio con riluttanza per alzarsi con una certa fatica. Ottantanove anni non si potevano portare con la stessa elegante disinvoltura con cui sua moglie esibiva i suoi splendidi sessantotto.

"Io non ho mai permesso alle mie emozioni di controllare la mia vita!" aggiunse poi spudoratamente. Hermione sorrise di nuovo e non disse nulla.

Il mago dispose con molta cura le due mezze foto in una scatola di legno sul comodino.

"Andiamo allora," finse di sospirare, scrollando la testa enfaticamente.

Hermione si alzò e lo prese per mano.

"Sono sicura che sarà una bella festa," disse quasi timidamente. Poi, passandosi una mano sugli occhi, mormorò, improvvisamente commossa, "E lo sarà sempre, finché tu sarai con me."

Allora Severus non riuscì più a resistere, e giratosi verso di lei, la strinse in un abbraccio appassionato.

"Sempre…" sussurrò poi mentre Hermione gli poggiava il capo sul petto, vacillando per la forza di quelle emozioni. "Per sempre tuo, per sempre mia."

E perdendosi negli occhi adoranti di sua moglie, ed arrendendosi ancora una volta con gioia all'immensità del loro amore, Severus mormorò con tenerezza, _"Buon San Valentino, beloved…"_


End file.
